


Spoons?

by QueenoftheNile



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel movies - Freeform, Spoons, Stony - Freeform, Stony love, clintdidn'tdoit, ferris wheel kisses, mcu - Freeform, stony relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheNile/pseuds/QueenoftheNile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the spoons in the entire mansion have disappeared?! Tony is not a happy camper :) Lotsa yelling and pointing fingers, but to what avail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoons?

Tony storms into the dining room. “Alright guys, real funny. Who was it?” He addresses the room, among which is Steve, Thor, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Pietro, Wanda, and Sam.

 

“Who was what?” Clint asked, with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Every spoon, in the _entire_ mansion, is gone. Clint, you wouldn’t know anything about that?” He asked suspiciously.

 

Clint held his hands up in surrender. “It wasn’t me this time. Ask the twerp,” he gestured his head to Pietro.

 

Everyone kind of dismissed the gesture, Tony rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Everyone will have to eat with forks until I can make it to the store.”

 

“What, the billionaire doesn’t have extra cutlery?” Sam asked.

 

Tony clenched his jaw. “Yeah cram it bird brain.”

 

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “He has a point.”

 

Tony crossed his arms, and Sam smirked slightly.

 

Steve rose to interject. “It’s not a big deal, I’ll run down to the market today and get some.” He shrugged it off as unimportant.

 

“Yeah, he’d defend his boyfriend,” Sam muttered to Clint.

 

Clint snorted, and smirked a bit. “I thought that was you,” he whispered back.

 

“You’re mixing dream with reality again.” He joked.

 

“Eh, with you two, it’s hard to tell the difference.”

 

“American dream,” He teased, shaking his head.

 

Clint laughed out loud at that one, earning looks from the other avengers.

 

“If gossip club is finished, grown ups want to eat now.” Tony commented.

 

“Oh yes, because you do the ‘grown up’ thing so well.” Sam said sarcastically.

 

Pietro and Wanda both giggled to each other a bit, amused by the other Avenger’s antics.

 

So they ate, using all forks, and Steve ran down to the store to get more silverware. (But, like, literally; he ran. Showoff.)

 

The next day, it was breakfast at the mansion, and Tony stormed into the room angrily. “Okay, fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice what the hell bro? Who was it?”

 

All eyes landed on Clint.

 

“Again, not me,” Clint groaned. “Check my room if you don’t believe me.”

 

“Oh yes, because we could find anything in there if we tried, and you aren’t smart enough to hide them somewhere better anyways.” Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“I wouldn’t put that second part past him,” Natasha interjected.

 

Clint sighed. “Thank you, but not helping. Look, I’m still on my theory that it’s mister Maximoff,” he pointed out, looking over to the older enhanced, who just sat silently in turn.

 

Again, his suggestion was ignored, as he was notorious for this type of mischief.

 

Tony rolled his eyes though, “Alright, whatever, we can get more, just eat with forks again.”

 

So they ate with forks for the rest of the day, and later, Tony went out for some new cutlery, and this time, kept it hidden in a chest under his bed.

 

The next morning however, he rose to collect them, and they were gone.

 

“The third time, for real?” He asked the group, growing more and more frustrated.

 

“He just misses that silver spoon he’s so used to in his mouth,” Sam commented to the tall blond sitting beside him.

 

Steve allowed himself to smirk. Which was ignored due to the snort that Clint made. When all eyes turned to him, he just shrugged.

 

“Look, if I really wanted spoons, I’d buy them myself. I’m not dumb enough to steal them three times in a row. Or childish enough,” Clint pointed out, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

 

“Yeah, the Christmas light vandal is too mature for that,” Tony said sarcastically.

 

So that night, he put some spoons in the regular drawer, and told no one of the ones he hid in his room, sure this would fix the issue, and he could get the best of the cocky archer.

 

However, the next day, he went to retrieve the silverware from under his bed, and stormed downstairs once more. “Clint.” He was straight up accusing him now.

 

“Tony,” Clint mimicked back, arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. “I didn’t do it.”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow at the young avenger, and Natasha crossed her arms. The only people who didn’t give him accusing looks were Sam and Pietro, and Bruce kind of sat awkwardly.

 

“Oh my god, I was up with Bruce all night. Playing video games. Right?” he asked the scientist, as he looked over to him.

 

Bruce bit his lip, thrust onto the spot, “Yeah, but…” he looked at him uncertainly.

 

Clint sighed. “Look, how about this. I swear upon my bow that I did not take the damn spoons.”

 

No one bought in.

 

After a few moments though, Tony just rolled his eyes again, going out to get more spoons.

 

This time, he had a safe, with a combination. No one would get the goddamn spoons.

 

So the next morning, breakfast came, and all, the goddamn spoons were gone.

 

“Dammit- what the hell?!” Tony almost yelled.

 

“Okay, this stopped being funny a while ago.” Natasha said pointedly.

 

Clint bashed his head into the table. “It’s Pietro!” he shouted. “Oh my god, why is no one listening to me!? Am I really that invisible?” he asked, lifting his head back up.

 

“Playing that bit all the way huh?” Tony said, annoyed. “I have an idea. Hang on…”

 

He disappeared for a few minutes, returning with nine spoons. “There is a spoon for every person in this room. Each person gets their own goddamn spoon, because I don’t want to buy any more.”

 

So each avenger took their own spoon, and Tony went to bed, confident in his plan, until he woke in the morning, and his spoon was gone. Steve’s spoon was gone. Whoever it was, had the patience, to go through and take _everyone’s_ motherfucking spoons individually.

 

“I give up.” Tony relinquished as he walked into the room.

 

The avengers were scattered across the room, Pietro sat in one corner, eating cereal, and Clint walked into the room, looking cross.

 

“What. Did. I. Say,” the archer hissed, pointing to the speedster.

 

“Shut up Clint I’m thinking.” Tony said, annoyed.

 

Steve seemed to be the only one who followed his gaze. “Um, Tony…” But Tony continued to ignore him.

 

Clint groaned. “Stark,” he said, walking up to the genius. He placed his hands on both the man’s cheeks, and turned him to face Pietro. “Look.”

 

Tony took a minute to register, “Hey wait-!”

 

He was interrupted by a slow clap from Natasha. “Good job, supergenius.” She said sarcastically.

 

Clint let out a sigh as Pietro smirked. “Fucking told you,” he muttered as Pietro laughed.

 

Sam raised his hands innocently, “Hey, I never said…” he said simply.

 

Tony looked he might just explode, and Steve was unreadable as usual. Bruce looked like he felt bad, as he often did look that way, and Wanda also giggled slightly from the corner(she’d probably known all along).

 

Only Natasha didn’t seem to react.

 

Clint squinted his eyes in Natasha's distract. "Nat..." he said slowly.

 

She met his gaze steadily. “Yes Clint?” She said, crystal clear voice ringing in the sudden silence.

 

"Were you in on this?" He asked, gaining everyone's attention.

 

Natasha shrugged. “No.” She began. “But it wasn’t hard to tell; You obviously weren’t lying, because you aren’t very good at it, so all that was left was to figure who did do it. It wouldn’t be Steve, because… Well, it’s Steve,” Steve gave a small appreciative smile. “It wasn’t Tony, he was getting so worked  up about it, Bruce couldn’t pull it off, Wanda isn’t mischievous, Thor… No, Sam doesn’t seem the type, and then the only people who weren’t accusing you had reasons, for instance, Sam wasn’t attacking you because he respects you, Bruce is just unassertive, Pietro had no reason not to accuse you, other than that he did it.” She said, as if it should have been common knowledge.

 

After a moment of dumbfounded silence from the crowd, Sam spoke up, “And how long did it take you to figure that out?”

 

“The first exchange of accusing Clint.” Natasha said simply.

 

"And you didn't help back me up because...?" Clint asked, frowning a bit.

 

“You didn’t ask. Plus, it was kind of a bonus to see you fumble around like a moron, blindly batting at accusations.” She smirked slightly.

 

Clint glared at her. "...Hilarious," he mused.

 

"I thought it was funny," Pietro finally spoke up.

 

Sam resisted laughing because he was trying to be loyal. “Guys that’s messed up.” He chuckled slightly on the last word, but quickly pulled back from it.

 

Pietro shrugged. "But it was amusing, no?"

 

Sam glanced to his friend, crossing his arms, but not responding.

 

"I thought it was," Wanda smirked a bit.

 

Steve nodded, but didn’t directly say anything, and Tony just groaned. “I just wanted the goddamn spoons.” He muttered, frustrated.

 

Pietro shrugged. "Perhaps if you listened to Mister Barton, you could have gotten them."

 

Tony mimicked under his breath, annoyed, earning an elbow in the side from Steve.

 

Steve sighed. “Pietro, would you please return the spoons?”

 

Pietro hummed for a moment. “Is there something for me if I do so?”

 

Steve looked to Tony for help.

 

Tony glared at the young mutant. “I won’t punch your lights out,” This earns him another side jab from the tall blond. “Alright, alright.” He gives in. “I’ll give you… fifty bucks.” He shrugs, looking to Steve, unsure how much money that is to a regular person.

 

Pietro looked over to Wanda, who shook her head. “We were thinking something more... Fun. Perhaps a trip to the fair?” she offered.

 

Tony looks to Steve, and the two have a silent argument before the billionaire relents. “Okay, the fair it is.” He grumbles.

 

“Awesome,” Pietro grinned and a second later he was gone. Another second later all the spoons he stole were on the table.

 

Tony glared ruefully at the spoons for a moment longer, before everyone dispersed kind of, and the next day, to the fair they went.

 

They split up; Clint went to the dart booth, Sam went for rides, Thor went to test-your-strength, Tony tagged along with Steve to the ferris wheel,  Wanda and Pietro went to do whatever, Natasha went to the fun house, and Bruce tagged along with her.

 

Steve and Tony were steadily moving upward, talking like usual.

 

“I would figure you’d join Sam for the rides,” Steve commented, as he looked out over the fair.

 

Tony shook his head, “Sam isn’t-” he cut himself off from another cheesy one liner. “Nah.” He opted for instead.

 

Steve raised an eyebrow, but didn’t press. “Still, Ferris Wheels still seem out of your style.”

 

Tony shrugged. “A lot of things are out of my style that have been done these past few days.” He defends.

 

“Oh?” Steve asked.

 

Tony shrugged. “Yeah, I-” Again, he gives himself a mental slap, avoiding another cheesy pickup line. “Yeah.” He says instead.

 

“Are you... Okay?” Steve asked, a bit confused.

 

Tony shook his head. “Yep, I’m just great.” He said, frustrated with himself and slightly embarrassed.

 

Steve stared at him for a moment. “You can be an awful liar, Stark.”

 

“I can-” _Goddamn it Stark, pull yourself together._ “Sorry.” He wasn’t quite sure that that response made sense, but he just waved it off.

 

“It’s... Nothing to apologise for?” Steve assured him, a bit more confused as the two got closer to the top.

 

Tony shook his head. “As an overall, I’m cheesy. And yes, I’m dragging you into a shitty-” “Language,” “-postcard speech. I’m pretty much plastic, but I just… For that, I guess, I’m sorry.”

 

Steve frowned a bit. “You... You shouldn’t apologise for who you are, Stark. You’re not that bad of a guy, really,” he assured him.

 

Tony clenched his jaw, “That’s one thing I wouldn’t be so sure about Cap.” he muttered, as they almost reached the top.

 

“Well kiss me if I’m wrong, but I believe you’re a wonderful guy,” Steve told him, pure confidence in his voice.

 

Tony barely hesitated, uncertainty tinting his face, before he grabbed the back of the blond’s neck and pressed his lips to the other man’s.

 

What they didn’t know, was that down below them, was one mischievous speedster, who caught the goings on, and immediately ran to instruct each and every one of the other avengers of what _exactly_ was happening on on the top of the ferris wheel.

 

Steve responded in kind, an arm wrapping around Tony’s waist to pull the man closer.

 

Tony’s heart raced, as he embraced the supersoldier happily, while Pietro stirred up a whole heap of bullshit down below.

 

Steve broke the kiss once the ferris wheel started moving again. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say, so he sort of just stared at Tony.

 

Tony’s heart raced. _Uh oh. Stark, you fucked up_. He thought. What had he just done? Did he just ruin everything? His worry was prominent in his expression, as it morphed from a giddy grin to uncertain searching.

 

“Uh, we should,” Steve cleared his throat. “Talk... Later.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds… _Shit_.”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow and realised Tony’s swear. All the Avengers were around the Ferris wheel with surprised and not so surprised looks. “Shit,” Steve echoed.

 

Tony couldn’t resist the joke though. “Language, Cap.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Ha ha,” he mused, though there was a tiny smirk on Steve’s lips.

 

Tony might have made something else on those lips if their entire team wasn’t watching from below, as they slowly lowered on the wheel.

 

Eventually they got off and met up with the rest of the team.

 

Sam wore a smirk, Natasha was unreadable, as usual, Clint had an ‘I-told-you-so’ look, Bruce seemed confused, and Thor just looked nonchalant. Pietro and Wanda were smirking knowingly.

 

“Let’s pretend the last... Ten minutes never happened. At least not until we figure it out,” Steve instructed.

 

Tony nodded, not meeting anyones eyes.

 

Sam glanced at Clint, certain that would not happen, and everyone was quiet for the trip home.

 

However, once they reached the tower, Sam’s suspicions were confirmed.

 

“So,” Clint spoke up, speaking fast before he was stopped. “Are you guys going to get married?”

 

“Clint,” Tony said, annoyed. “Shut the fuck up.”

 

“Lan-” Steve caught himself this time. “Really though, just don’t Clint.”

 

Clint thought about being quiet. But then again he was Clint. “But this is important. I would love to be your best man. I don’t know which one of you I’d be the best man for but, still.”

 

“Clint, I swear, if you don’t-”

 

“Tony.” Steve cut him off with a stern look, before returning his attention to the young blond in front of him. “Clint, please just drop it. This is- I don’t even…” He looked up to Tony, who met his gaze for less than a second before dropping his gaze. “Yeah, just…” He shook his head, giving Clint a look.

 

Clint sighed. “Sorry,” he muttered as he went quiet.

 

Steve gave him a grateful look, before gesturing Tony to follow him, and the two went to talk in private.

 

Once they were alone, Tony began. “Steve, I didn’t…” He trailed off, not sure what he was trying to say.

 

“Please, please, don’t say didn’t mean it,” Steve rushed out to say.

 

Tony felt his stomach churn. “No I just… I don’t know, I didn’t mean to… If you aren’t…” His thoughts jumbled unfairly. “Steve I just…” He thought back to all the time that was spent in his days thinking about the built avenger. “I don’t want to hurt our friendship.” The second the words left his lips, he regretted saying them.

 

Steve gave a tired look. “Tony, you know it’s a bit too late for that.”

 

A mix of relief and fear crossed Tony’s face. “I…” He couldn’t think of anything to say. Words wouldn’t form. After a few moments gaping like a moron, he sighed and sat down on the bed.

 

Steve hesitated but moved to sit next to him. “Tony... What do you want? And answer this from your feelings. Not mine or any others.”

 

At this moment, he wanted to get it, he wanted to understand, but above all, he wanted Steve. “I… I don’t know.” He admitted, unable to meet the tall blond’s eyes.

 

“No, you do know, you just don’t want to admit it,” Steve sighed, looking down at his lap.

 

Tony looked up to him, “Steve…” he tried to force his breathing to stay even. “I… I think I love you.” Don’t hate me… His heart raced as he thought of every possible way Steve could reject what he’d just said. Every possible way he could reject him.

 

Steve paused, and took a second. He looked back up at Tony. Watched him for a moment. Judging his words before taking action. He leaned forward to kiss him again. Pulling away only to say, “I love you too, Tony.”

 

Relief flooded the young billionaire’s face. “Oh thank God…” He muttered, closing his eyes. When he opened them, a warm expression had come across his face.

 

Steve laughed a bit, giving Tony a slight goofy smile.

 

They were interrupted by an angry yell from the kitchen though; “Who took all the goddamn forks?!”

 

“Uh oh,” Tony and Steve shared a look, before they stood to go investigate.

 

Down in the kitchen showed a pissed Natasha. She was glaring heavily at the twins. Namely Pietro.

 

“It wasn’t me this time, I swear!” The mutant shouted, hands raised and eyes wide.

 

“Whoa Nat, chill a second,” _Yeah, I’m one to talk_ , Tony thought internally. “Pietro, the same joke twice? Not even funny. Besides, we had a deal.” Tony crossed his arms.

 

Pietro frowned. “It really wasn’t me!”

 

A pause, and then there was a stifled laugh. “Sorry, it was hard to pass up the chance,” Clint apologised.

 

All eyes turned to him, mainly Natasha’s death glare.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed! Just some crack to distract from the heartbreak that comes usually with this ship when we're involved :D Also, surprise, this time it wasn't Clint mwahaha >:D


End file.
